Flying Through a Rainbow
by psychotriton
Summary: The dragon kidnaps the princess, the brave knight defeats the dragon, they marry and rule together happily for the rest of their life, or so do the tales say. But tales are just tales, and dragons are myths, or so do the lonely knight, Trafalgar Law thinks. That is, until his liege lord summons him, and with that he discovers something that turns his whole life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

* * *

_No fucking way_ is the only thought that remains in Law's head as a wave of utter astonishment washes over him. He just stands there, absolutely flabbergasted, speechless, mouth hanging open, eyes wide – a rather comical look- but he really doesn't think he can be blamed for that. What else is he supposed to do when there's a dragon in front of him – a creature that should only exist in myths and children books-, spitting in the face of everything he was taught? People have been deemed insane for claiming such impossible things as meeting a living, breathing dragon for centuries, and now it's there, all in its grace, larger than any beast he had seen, even with being restrained by shackles every part of it screams danger – the pair of horns, the blade-like claws, the spikes that follow the line of the spine to the very end of the tail, it seems that everything about the drake is suitable for killing – he'd dare say that it is _made _for killing.

He takes a hesitant step forward, regretting it instantly when the red dragon raises its head, showing its yellow eyes and narrow pupils. He curses himself for not memorizing the tales about dragons, maybe if he paid attention he would have at least a little clue that how he should act, if he should look away or stand the gaze – he wouldn't want to anger it for the world, but he finds himself unable to look away, enthralled by the wild beauty of the dragon. How can something be so terrifying and beautiful at the same time is beyond Law, and really, he'd spend the whole day just admiring every detail of the dragon – and maybe try figure out that in exactly what shade of red those scales plays- weren't it for the chuckle behind him.

His posture remains stiff, only his fingers twitches, itching for break something – preferably the bastard's neck. Not even the astonishment is enough to make him forget the deep hatred towards his lord. He turns around with a frown firmly plastered on his face, meeting with a disgusting, toothy grin that still makes him shiver, even after all those long years.

''Like what you see, Law?'' Doflamingo – his liege lord- asks, putting unnecessary pressure on his name.

''How did you…no, that's...it's _impossible_! .. ''

The massaging of his temple is a futile attempt to stop the upcoming headache, but he does it anyway. He lets out an exasperated sigh, his mind's reeling, the rational part of him just cannot believe his eyes. It has to be a bad, twisted, sick joke - one that'd only be born in Doflamingo's head. Or is it a part of a plan to get rid of him? Just a tiny slip, a leaked word of this…_incident_, would be enough for him to be executed – the world does not need an insane knight. And he agrees with them, if he was insane, he'd better be dead, not threatening others.

But _he is not_, it's just someone – or the fate itself- that is fucking with him.

Not that it makes the situation any easier – no, it just makes everything more difficult. Resigning himself into thinking that he went mad, that'd be easy. But convince himself – and possibly others- that it is the reality, it is true, dragons aren't just creatures of vivid imaginations… well, that _is_ a difficult thing.

'' It was sure an interesting hunt '' the blond begins, '' to find a dragon… Admittedly, I never believed in fairy tales'' he laughs '' I thought my eyes tricked me… That I went mad...'' well, you being insane isn't anything new, Law thinks. He stays still when Doflamingo begins to pace, getting carried away by his own story.

'' I must admit, it left me unable to think... What am I to do? Kill it? Capture it? Would we even be able to fight with it? Dead or alive? How do I make it believable? We must have the devil's luck, that we caught it, and were able to bring it here... And then what? '' he asks, with a sinister smile directed at Law, waiting for him to figure it out to himself.

Law narrows his eyes. Then what? Let the world know, be famous, make people doubt the dogma, weaken the reign of the church and go to hell for it. _Oh_. Understanding washes over him – what the Gorosei says is sacrosanct – and so, if the Gorosei says dragons don't exist, then dragons do not exist. Religion is what keeps balance among the oppressed peasants – the threat of going to hell keeps them disciplined – and the discovery of dragons' existence would make people doubt the dogma. _If once they were mistaken, they could be wrong about everything else. _The reign of church would weaken; the superstitious peasants would be driven into despair as their beliefs of a sacrosanct power would turn out to be lies. Going against the church – the biggest power ruling the Grand Line- one must have a death wish, which unfortunately Doflamingo doesn't have.

'' And what'd be my role in this? '' he finally asks, and his lord's grin widens '' The less people know, the less the chance of leaking. What's be known to two isn't even a secret anymore.''

Law suppresses a smirk of his own when the blond's lips pull into a taut line. '' A man of mine was killed two days ago '' the balled fists don't go unnoticed by Law '' We found the knife, but not the perpetrator. A commoner was guided into Marijoes, having a meeting with pope Sengoku himself '' he spits like the words are venom.

Law scowls, not understanding where is it going, but not liking it a bit – call it a hunch, but he can just feels that his head will be put on the line.

''Also – a broken glass was found in the bear meat '' Doflamingo nods his head in the direction of the eerily white and clean pile of bones, and his gaze wanders towards the dragon that is looking at them lazily, with one eye open, and as if sensing the knight's wondering about the remains of its dinner the drake licks its mouth, and had Law less self-control he would shudder at the sight. It's like a cat's tongue – full of tiny hooks,with the sole purpose of licking the meat off to the fullest, only it's a lot bigger and without doubt would tear down all the skin and flesh from a human within seconds. '' Luckily, this hellion was smart enough to pick out the glass shreds before eating''

Law doesn't think some glass shred would have been enough to actually kill it, but it might have been caused some internal damage. Still, the fact that somebody actually tried it is unnerving.

'' What do you want me to do? Guard it? '' he asks, insulted at the mere idea. What is he, a shepherd to look after animals?

''Fufufufu, yes, that's exactly what I want you to do. Or have you, perhaps, forgotten that under whose command are you? I am your liege lord; to you I am mightier than God himself! '' the blond laughs again, a malicious and humorless laugh, before his expression turns to a grave one. '' I do not forgive betrayal, Law. I am sure you are aware of that? '' oh yeah, he knows that by own experience. Contrary to his words, Law has a feeling that the blond wouldn't mind it, that he wouldn't mind some..._hunting_.

''Yes, my lord.'' the words are bitter on his tongue, just uttering them burns it, but has he had a choice?

While his pride as a knight have just died, he can't just risk to be labeled as an oath breaker – and that's exactly what he would be if he didn't fulfill Doflamingo's every wish – not without any back-up plan. And so, he resigns himself into accepting this humiliating job, suppressing the thought that he was just degraded into a guard dog, that from now he'll have to stay there, and breathe the same air as the bastard who he despises so much, to who he'll be linked forever by the damned oath he made, who he can't escape, not while living on these lands, not while his pathetic human life lasts.

* * *

It's been two weeks since he had started guarding the dragon_, his_ _dragon,_ as he had come to refer to them. At first, he was nervous and reluctant, never going within six feet distance, barely stopping his spacing, never relaxing his rigid posture. Truth be told, he's had a hard time not to show just how freaked out he was after seeing the way the drake eats. How the razor-sharp teeth tear the raw flesh and muscle like it's made of butter, just how terrifyingly effective the rough tongue works at cleaning the bones. Law's no fool to believe that they could ever actually control or God forbid, surpass a beast like this, oh no. He has a hunch that the dragon is just playing with them, just see them as toys, and he realizes that fuck, actually, that is what they are to something as mighty as a dragon.

If he wants to compare the dragon to other animals, surprisingly they would show the most resemblance with cats, Law thinks. He knows that they're smart; he can tell it just by looking into their eyes; he knows they understand everything he says, they just don't cooperate, don't _care_. They might even find them and their efforts amusing, and the thought of humans having superior species is a horrifying thought.

About a week ago, some servants attempted teaching them to sit down by offering a big piece of deer meat, and when the dragon stood, all in their 15 foot height, he was quite alarmed and thoroughly pissed at their stupidity, his slightly trembling hands were already on the sheath of his eastern type sword, but the dragon just leant down, and with gentleness that should be impossible for a beast of their size, they took the chunk, and swallowed it in one piece. Then they trotted back where they were lounging just minutes ago, like nothing had happened, leaving a young servant shaking but otherwise unmoving, with plate-sized eyes glued to the red beast, and with an unmistakable smell and dark stain on the lower part of his pants.

Seeing that the drake never attempted to attack him, never made a menacing movement, he unconsciously let his guard down, his spacing stopped, and more often than not, he finds himself sitting under a tree, constant with just staring at the dragon. Or sometimes, the other idiots try to teach tricks, not giving up on training them like a dog, but they fail miserably every single time. Again, it's not because of the lack of intelligence, it's because of the lack of willingness.

Even if spending days with a dragon not half as bad as he imagined it would be, he still wants to get the hell out of there and never set a foot on these lands again. He hates Dressrosa from afar – he can't help it, the name is connected with Doflamingo's name in his head – and utterly despises it from close. The liege lord wants no word from him though, not about his release.

Maybe his walking is louder than usual, but he definitely isn't stomping, oh no, knights do not stomp and do not fuss. He lets out a 'tzheh' when he thinks about his earlier conversation with his lord, sitting down a little rougher than he intended to. He feels the dragon's eyes on him, but ignores it, being too occupied with his anger to notice how close he had gotten.

It's not until he hears the clanks of the chains that he realizes his mistake, and when the dragon towers over him, he officially deems the day as the worst day of his life. He closes his eyes, and a shiver runs up on his spine when a hot and reeking breath ghosts over his skin, giving away how unnaturally close are they to him, and also reminding him of the carnivorous nature of the beast, but his eyes soon snaps open when instead of the expected pain he only feels something heavy on his legs.

He glances down, and he meets with the familiar yellow pupils of the dragon staring back at him, with such intense yet unreadable emotions that his throat feels dry of all sudden.

'' What are you doing?'' he croaks out, then with the tip of their nose the dragon nudges his hands, and nuzzles into him, giving out a sound of satisfaction – an almost purring sound- when he pets their head tentatively. Soon, the short and undeniably awkward pets turn into long, soothing strokes, and they both close their eyes, and Law relaxes, his anger long forgotten.

He smiles to himself, realizing how true his previous statement was, the one about the resemblance between cats and dragons. Because, as messed up this situation is, he actually likes it, likes it despite how goddamn heavy is just their head, despite how he shouldn't be attached to a beast like this. But to the hell with it, Law thinks, because in the end, his dragon is just like a cat, comforting their owner in a way only a cat could. It's so warm, and so unbelievably soft that it's hard to tell that those are scales under his fingertips.

They stay like this, basking in the presence of each other, and it feels so intimate that Law can't believe it. He doesn't know how much time has passed when the unique atmosphere is disturbed by a maid, and it absconds like a bubble when touched, leaving him in with plenty of things to ponder later on.

He ignores the gawk, the shrieked "what?" question directed to him, and when the drake allows him – meaning when they takes his head from his lap – he stands up, with slight difficulty due the numbness in his limbs. Wincing, he massages his calves before he makes his way towards the castle, knowing that the maid was sent to inform him about the dinner, and absently notes that bugs would fly into her mouth if she doesn't close it, and all the while, under the nonchalant attitude, he might freak out a little.

* * *

A few weeks quickly pass, and as he thinks about it, he finds out that they – he and his dragon – have a routine now. That fateful day turned upside down their unwritten rules, expended their boundaries and drew new lines between the two of them. Ever since then, it has become a normal thing that the drake lays next to Law – they attempted to play lap-cat again, but after Law told them that he was uncomfortable in that way, they settled with their head pressed against Law thighs.

And that's how they are right now, sitting – or in the drake's case, resting- under a huge tree that gifts them with sweet shadows, offering a hiding spot from the cruel rays of sun. A warm, but nonetheless welcomed breeze caress them, and it's seemingly so peaceful, so fucking nice that it's just plainly surreal, it's just like the calmness before a huge storm, it carries a foreboding and gut-wrenching feeling in it, it feels like an invisible hand around their necks, sneakily preparing to strangle them.

Law knows he isn't the only one feeling it; after all this time he had come to read his dragon fairly well, though it's the first time he sees them like this: tail swinging back and forth, whipping against the ground restlessly in uneven patterns, letting out occasionally huffs and snorts.

Soon enough, scarcely audible steps are heard, and they look up. Law tenses up in an instant, at the unpleasant sight of Vergo; the mere presence of the man is a bad omen in Law's eyes.

''They're there. Hide it.'' Vergo commands, and Law's blood runs cold, he doesn't ask who just prays for whatever god is out there that he's just misunderstanding it, but he notices the flaws of Vergo's mask; the barely noticeable wavering in his tone, the nervous twitching of his hands; and he instantly knows that they are in deep shit, so deep that even the ever stoic Vergo displays emotions. He shakes his head, and hops on his feet.

'' Where? '' it's a shame now, that he had never been interested in Dressrosa, if he was, finding a hideout for a dragon might have been an easier task. His sudden panic doesn't help his situation; not when he's so clueless that why he is so bothered about the dragon in the first place. What if they're- no, _it's_ killed? It's just trouble anyway, a burden that's holding him back. _It's_ what keeps him in Dressrosa. So why is there this heavy feeling in his chest?

Hearing the footsteps, Law actually freezes, panic and a nausea mixes in his stomach. He forces himself to turn around, readily gripping his sword, his brain already making scenarios about escaping routes and ways to get rid of a corpse, but all of his thoughts die in half way when he sees the intruder.

''You got to be kidding..'' he whispers in a shaky voice. Fear washes over him, something he thought he killed in himself years ago, his heart stops for a second.

A good 10 feet distance from where he is standing three men, each of them wearing identical white robes, their face covered with abstract masks that makes them appear more threatening, _inhuman_ even. The CP-0, a secret organization under the Celestial Dragons' personal command. Law isn't a short man, with being almost 6 feet tall, but he easily dwarfs even next to the shortest member.

The tip of his sword scratches the ground as his arm goes limp in helpless resignation, his brain shutting down once again. A voice in his head screams at him to run, fight, kill, to do something, anything to escape, but his body doesn't cooperate. He curses, his free hand balling into fists. _Goddamn it._

* * *

**A/N: Basically, I made the World Government into the Church there, the Gorosei is like the pope, only it's 5 person instead of one, the Celestial Dragons are the priests, the Cipher Pol are crusaders. I'm so terrible at explaining things OTL Feel free to ask if you have any questions!**

**So, what do you guys think? I think I'm gonna regret posting this, since I'm a little tipsy now, but oh well. Actually, I've written this in July I think, but I kinda forgot about it? ^^ I'm kinda excited since this is the first time I post an actual story, not just an one shot. I'm not sure when will I update ( if anyone is interested in the next chapter) since there's the OP BigBang project to work on and I'm pretty slow so yeah. But I hope you enjoyed it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

To make pretence of giving a proper a trial to this case, a makeshift court took place in one of the various lounge rooms of the castle. They sat around a huge table that granted them the opportunity to be as far from the CP-0 as it was possible. Law found the whole thing disgustingly hypocrite; the more he heard from the negotiation, the more he wanted to draw his sword, slaughter the fuckers in the room and flee on the back of his dragon.

What could be saved was saved – meaning Doflamingo's position-, after his lord so generously pledged his word and money to the church, but the condition was that the dragon and all evidence of its existence should be annihilated before sunset. He would be lying if he said that he honestly believed that his dragon could be spared, but the harsh reality punching him in the gut still catches him off-guard.

Gloom hovers over them, the air is heavy with tension, the sunset casts orange light on the world, making it look like it was on fire. Law thinks that it would really only take a spark to ignite -just one little spark to set the unbearable atmosphere on fire. It's hard to walk – his feet feel like they have a boulder tied to them, he's sweating and his lung screams for more air while his gut twists itself around in him, and he feels sick.

He's the one to get the dragon, as he is the one whose presence they're the most used to.

They raise their head as Law gets there, staring at him almost unnervingly, and he forces a smirk on his face. A few moments later the flimsy imitation of a grin is off of his face, leaving a frown there and the dragon cranes their long neck to be on the same height as he is.

They push their face to Law's side, nestling gently, the blunt lower part of the horns brushing against his ribs through his clothes, but it doesn't feel threatening or painful, it's just there to remind him that they are a deathly spawn of hell, not some house cat despite how much they act like that. Hell however, doesn't even sound all that bad, if every demon there is like that – at least he knows that he is going to a good place once he dies. He doesn't have the slightest doubt that he is going to end there.

He slides one hand on the back of their head, pulling them in an awkward half-hug. He scratches the top of their head, and keeps them in his hold for a minute before he pulls away.

He takes the end of the chain which is supposed to keep the dragon grounded. ''Come'' he says, not wanting to tug at it – he feels bad enough with leading them on a leash. What makes everything worse that they just fucking obey, without the slightest doubt they just do what Law says, like they fucking trust Law to do whatever he wants. It's probably the case. The knowledge of that doesn't make him feel any better.

It blurs together, or plainly slips his memory, how he handed the leash over, or how the dragon got to the CP-0; all he remembers is their eyes boring into him, not accusing, not angry, they were calm, is if they were saying "it's alright", like they _understood_. The fucking resignation there is the worst of all.

He faintly hears a monotone voice talking but he's too anxious to listen to it.

" In the name of the Holy Church, under authority of the Gorosei, I shall take the beast's head" the voice says suddenly, all too soon, and that seems to trigger everything.

Kikoku's in his hands, blades crash, gasps are heard, and Law only realizes what he has done once he has done it. He directly went against the church. He ensured his own execution to be the next one. He basically gave up on his life for a beast. He never thought he was the self-sacrifice type. On the brighter side the brighter side though, he at least got a seat in hell reserved only for him, where he might be surrounded by creatures like his dragon.

Fuck it all, he thinks, charging forward again, hasty and predictable movements driven by anger easily dodged by the CP-0 agent. He feels ridiculous and pathetic, compared to his opponent he's the child throwing a tantrum while the parents look on unimpressed. He can't be so humiliatingly weak – even with uncontrolled, amateur movements, the masked guy is just impossibly, inhumanly strong.

It was obvious from the very beginning, from the moment their swords met for the first time, that Law doesn't stand a chance. While he's skilled in material arts, his strongest point has always been his brain; he is more of the strategist type than the muscle headed type. He's used to plan things thoroughly before acting, not just pulling stunts like that. What was he thinking anyway, when he attacked? Oh right, he was not thinking _at all._

That being said, that he's going to lose, it was not a secret. Still, a hint of panic is present in him as the familiar, comforting weight of his sword disappears from his hands. Law watches helplessly Kikoku dragging against the ground, the metallic rattle ear-splitting in the muted world.

_Game over._

He straightens himself then, choosing to meet his demise standing proudly, but what his brain isn't completely registering is the clanking in the background, though his gut tells him that something is off there. The setting sun glistens on the blade, coloring it reddish orange that resembles a sick mixture of fire and blood, like death and the eternal flames of hell; a foreshow of what awaits him.

He feels a gush of wind hitting him from behind, and hears rustling through the rattling of his heart and the persistent clanking, then there's the shrill sound of something breaking, more rustling, and in the next moment a pained growl. He opens his eyes, and sees a bloodied sword inches from his face. The blood isn't the only thing that paints it red, there's a crimson light surrounding them, like a protective shell around him, and he gets a very, very bad feeling from it.

There are rip-like patterns, dark compared to the area where the light travels through, and he feels like he is in a mist of blood. The sword turns to the side so that the blade points towards the ground, and with a harsh push downwards the material tears and shakes a bit, and there's an earsplitting screech filled with agony, and Law looks on horrified when he realizes that what defended him was his dragon's wings, and the patterns he saw are the blood vessel in it.

He wants to throw up from the metallic smell that fills up the air.

The wings twitch, retreating from the source of pain, and finally the dragon folds them up, and Law is dragged backwards by two clawed paws. The touch is gentle and careful, but his clothes still tear from it and it presses against his skin a little uncomfortably, like he is being poked with something sharp. Even with all the trust he puts into the dragon, he can't help feeling like a mouse in the claws of a cat. He's completely powerless, not for the first time that day. It's slowly becoming a habit, and a very irritating at that.

He's used to be in control, and losing every control over his own life isn't easy to deal with.

His breath gets stuck in his throat as a wave of fire comes from behind him, setting a tree on fire. He doesn't even have the time to be surprised before he's lifted up, and he instinctively kicks, trying to reach the ground with his legs. Panic takes its hold on him as the wall of the castle is rapidly nearing him; he's positive that if he gets stuck between a four feet thick stone wall and a dragon that weights around thousand pounds then pancake is the best thing he could end up as.

* * *

The impact doesn't come, but his breath is knocked out of him from the abrupt stop they came to. Rubble falls from the castle as the dragon sinks their claws into it, and starts to crawl upwards clumsily on the ninety degree wall while still holding Law in one paw, leaving only three limbs moving. He almost feels lightheaded from the sudden change of height, looking down from the roof of the castle's tower, he thanks the god for not being born with a fear of heights.

Then the dragon opens their wings, splashing blood to the world below, and then they push themselves off, using the building as a catapult, making a crater and more rumble to fall down. Wild, cold wind hits his face like countless tiny needless, hurting his eyes to the point where he has to close them. He feels like sinking, like in those falling-of-into-nowhere dreams, and he snaps his eyes with a dreadful feeling, relaxing slightly when he notices that they are descending gradually.

They land on a clearing and Law has a hard time restraining himself from jumping down as soon as they're within a distance that wouldn't be fatal to fall from, not wanting to spend any more time off of the ground. Humans were born to walk on the ground and not to fly.

The grip on his waist lessens as his feet touch the ground and he sighs in relief. He hears shuffling and a pained, grunt-like nose from behind him, and he instantly turns around, worried about the wellbeing of his dragon. They got injured defending him after all, they put their head on the line for him. He feels guilty about that.

But what more concerning is that what in the seven levels of hell are they going to do now? The dragon might have somewhere to go, but he sure as hell doesn't, not to mention that with that damage on their wings they cannot fly, which would be essential if they plan on fleeing as hiding something as enormous and flamboyant as a big fucking red dragon is quite the difficult matter – impossible even.

He thinks his eyes are tricking him when the drake begins to glow – firstly in a vibrant red color that quickly fades into white, nearly pellucid. Soft, cracking whimpers are heard as the beast seems to shrink significantly, becoming shorter and slimmer, the tail and horns seems to retreat into their body, the claws morph into hands, until there's a naked human – more like a human _looking_ creature in front of him. It's plainly too surreal to not be true.

Law allows himself a glance downwards. A male.

''Nggh'' the boy – in lack of better term- says, moans as he stretches his arms, popping his spine out. Law almost winces; that creak couldn't be natural or healthy. '' It's been a while..'' he says after that, voice sounding weirdly unused, like it doesn't even belong to him.

He also notices that his voice is oddly high-pitched, higher than a puberty-stricken teen's, but has a more mature feeling to it. It's strange, but he likes it. It's nice to listen to, he thinks.

''What the fuck are you?'' he asks, maybe a little bit more rudely than he originally intended to.

''Me?'' the dragon asks back, tilting his head innocently, like he doesn't fucking know what Law's referring to.

''Who else?!''

'' Isn't it obvious? I'm a dragon, you silly!'' he declares, sporting a proud, toothy grin like he didn't just say that he's a fucking dragon in human form. He also called him silly.

They remain in silence after that, in a long, awkward silence – at least Law feels like it is. Then, thankfully, the shorter male breaks it.

'' I'm Luffy! And you're Torao, right?"

" Just call me Law.'' he nearly begs, mortified at the idea of being called by that ridiculous misnomer. His dignity suffered more damage during this insane month than ever, there's no need to add another embarrassing-factor.

''Thanks for wanting to save me, Torao!''

'' It was just a spur of the moment.'' he says, ignoring the butchering of his name. '' More importantly, what are we going to do now?''

'' What do you mean?'' Luffy asks, placing his hands on his hip.

''They'll be on our tail soon – where should we go? ''

Luffy hums, looking up to the sky as if expecting an answer from here. '' I gotta go home – Ace and Sabo are gonna be mad '' he says absently, pondering on something.

Law doesn't ask who Ace and Sabo are; he figures it's none of his business.

Luffy continues. '' But you got into trouble because you wanted to help me… I'll help you!'' he says, putting his fist into his open palm.

Law takes off his cape and drapes it over Luffy to hide most of his body, feeling uncomfortable of his nudity. He's rather attractive in this form. ''Whatever. We can talk about it later, once we're safe. I assume you can't fly with that damage?''

Luffy shakes his head with a pout, muttering a 'no'.

''Will they heal?''

''Yeah, but without Kureha or Chopper it'll take forever..'' he whines.

There's the sound of the drawbridge being lowered near, along with shouted commands. ''We're parting – comb the forest. They couldn't be far"

He just quickly grabs Luffy's wrists and drags the boy after him, breaking into a run. ''Hurry up!''

''Alright, alright…''

* * *

By the time the sun completely set, they've managed to lose them.

They're hiding in a nearby cave now, he and Luffy, and Law's relishes in what little warmth the fire offers them. Luffy, on the other hand looks perfectly fine while being covered only with a cape – but maybe that isn't really a surprise, since he wouldn't be wearing anything if he were in his dragon form either.

Law can't say he's comfortable, because of multiple reasons.

It isn't the drastic drop of temperature, not their wet surroundings, not even his slightly damp clothes – he can get over that. It's still the shock that makes his mind reel; having Luffy – a dragon – taking a human form… It'd make sense that once you wrap your mind around the fact that dragons exist, it shouldn't be really surprising, really.

It is, apparently.

His eyes drifts to Luffy's lap, to the bare thighs and the cape pulled over the crotch, but he quickly averts them when he realizes what he is doing. It isn't like he hasn't seen a penis before, it's just…

It's just the fact that Luffy has one – and a human like at that.

When he first met his dragon, he just treated him like he'd treat an animal. Somehow, during their time spent together he acknowledged Luffy as an equal partner, he has grown to respect him like he would respect some people worthy to it, as rare as it is.

Never once, though, the thought of checking for a gender crossed his mind. Vaguely it did, yes, but that was before Luffy wormed himself into his heart. Back then, the avoiding of the matter was only question of fear, fear of what a beast would do if some human messed with their genitals.

Later on, it just felt wrong, _disrespectful_. You can't just go to someone and look into their underwear, Law thought, so he just left the question hang in the air. And with time, he found himself seeing Luffy as well, _genderless_. Because it didn't matter – he has come to like him as he was

With Luffy taking a human form – something that was familiar to him – it was answered, probably with the least awkwardness possible in the given situation. Luffy doesn't seem uncomfortable or anything, he is obviously used to nudity, but Law still feels really, painfully awkward.

He even knows that it is his fault, though. Not that he can help himself, it's not like he can stop himself from finding Luffy attractive. He knows he likes men, knows he is going to hell for his unnatural preferences and sodomy, big deal. He has done worse things than that, and again, he didn't ask for be like that.

However, he knows one thing for sure, that being sexually attracted to a dragon must be the bottom of how deep one could sink in the sea of morality. In a sense, it's like being attracted to an animal – sick, even in his own standards. Still, Luffy is not just an animal – he's a lot more than that.

What even makes a human to be a human? Intelligence? Luffy has that. The look? He can take a human look. If he looks at the subject like this, there isn't anything really wrong with it, only the gender, but to him? It doesn't matter. They won't have children – big deal. It's probably for the best.

He shivers, not from the morbid image of a half-dragon half-human creature, but from the cold. He squirms closer to the fire, feeling Luffy's – in this form – dark eyes resting on him. He avoids looking into them though, resolutely keeping his eyes on the dancing fire that reminds him of the flames Luffy breathed a few hours ago. He hears a quiet shuffle and soft steps, and then he feels something warm pressed against him.

The skinny arms wrapped around him remind him of a rope, but it doesn't feel threatening; it feels strangely comfortable. ''Luffy?''

The dragon just hums, pressing closer to Law, pulling his cape over their lap, making the situation even more awkward.

''What the fuck are you doing?''

''Keeping you warm!'' he beams, and Law isn't sure what to think of that. He doesn't seem like the kind of person who would backstab him, though usually that's what makes the catch-the-traitor game interesting; they never usually look the type. He decides on believing him, for now.

He's way too tired to think about the possibility that that wonderfully comfortable and warm body pressed against him means ill. His body heats up a little, starting from where Luffy's touching him, and it isn't until he feels really warm that he realizes how cold he had been. Drifting to sleep is really easy like that, so he just does that, pulling Luffy closer in his half-asleep state.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I was going to update this yesterday, but FF just went nah ._. Oh well. Anyway, I'm glad you guys liked the previous chapters! :) What do you think about this one? :D**

**Reviews: **  
** Guests: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**reader b: I can totally see him as an every animal kind of person :3 I'm glad you found it interesting.**

**Paulie MickeyJ: I'm not going to abandon it! I'm glad you found it interesting, and the dragon just ought to be adorable - afterall, we're talking about Luffy there :)**

**Bluebird42: I'm glad you like the settings! I admit, I was a little insecure about it after I published :C Thank you!**

**The One Piece Virus: Here's the next chapter! :) I'm glad you liked it! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

''I'm back.'' receiving no answer, Law frowns. Luffy?'' he asks, looking around, holding a pile of clothes he just got from a nearby shop. ''Fuck'' he curses, noticing that his company has disappeared.

Law couldn't hold back that curse even if he wanted to at Luffy – more like at the absence of Luffy. He told him not to move, to stay right there until Law comes back, but did he listen? Of course he didn't. He nearly does a double take when he turns around and finds Luffy standing in front of him with a – is that a squirrel there?

''What the-'' he begins, but stops himself to recoil in horror as Luffy just opens his mouths and brings the living animal to his mouth. Law quickly slaps his hands away, making the squirrel flying out of them. He sighs in relief as it scurries away instantly, but winces when Luffy punches him on the arm. ''What was that for?''

'' Do you even _ask_?'' Luffy huffs, raising his voice for the first time since he transformed into his human form. He has the galls to look scandalized, to what only Law should have the right to do. '' I was going to eat that!''

'' You're not going to eat anything raw, especially living in my presence!'' Law says, his stomach turning at the very prospect. That would be just plain disgusting to watch, although he's aware that it's not a big deal for Luffy. He must be used to eating animals in whole, and Law isn't about to make him stop doing that, but he will not allow him to do that while he's there to see, smell, hear or even know about that.

''What's your problem?! I'm doing that all the time!''

''You're not-''

''Ah!'' Luffy exclaims suddenly, looking like he just solved a big mystery. He narrows his eyes then at Law, pointing an accusing finger at him. '' So that's what you were up to!''

Law looks at him like he was a retard, and to be honest, he does think that he really is one. He decides he doesn't want to hear whatever he wants to say, because it's going to be stupid anyway, so he tries to change the subject. '' I don't know what conspiracy you have come up with, but I-''

''You wanted the eyes!''

''The ey- what?'' he asks, flabbergasted, his curiosity getting better of him despite his rational part begging him not to indulge himself deeper into the dragon's twisted mind.

''The eyes! You know it's one of the tastiest parts!''

''You..you mean of the squirrel?'' he asks, mortified. He has heard about fish eyes, or lamb, but squirrel? He can't be serious, he would understand if they were cooked although he wouldn't eat them even then, but to talk about how savory it is? You're a menace, he wants to yell but the words stubbornly stay glued to his tongue.

While he's having his inner fight with his momentary muteness, Luffy nods furiously, obviously believing in his theory to the fullest. ''You know, you could have just asked me, I mean I _don't_ share, but I like you, so I might have given you a bite – you didn't have to be all rude!'' he says disapprovingly, nearly _scolding_ Law.

Law though, is still trying to shoo away the images of raw eyeballs, doing his hardest not to think about how it would feel under his teeth, how _squashy_ it must be. Luffy apparently likes that. And here he was, the fool that wanted to _kiss_ that mouth. He's not going even near those lips after learning that despite how nice shaped they might be.

''I was going to eat today'' he deadpans, choosing to forget that this conversation ever happened.

''Huh?'' Luffy asks, tilting his head to the side.

'' You took my appetite, ugh'' he grimaces.

''That means I can get your share?''

''Yeah, whatever.'' he sighs, crouching down for the clothes he dropped in the process of the ordeal involving living squirrels and their eyes. '' Here'' he says, pushing the freshly bought materials into Luffy's hand.

Luffy unfolds them. '' Am I supposed to wear these?''

'' Obviously. You can't go around completely naked''

'' But aren't they too...I don't know... small?'' he asks, confused. Law doesn't get what he means – the clothes might be even a little too baggy for him, but not by any chance to small. They're big enough to fit even Law, although that would be a little too tight.

Luffy slides into a simple hosen and a long sleeved tunica that reaches a just little under his bum. He doesn't seem to be comfortable in them, raising his arms so that they're in one line with his shoulders to show his distaste. ''These are too tight…''

''What are you talking about? They fit you perfectly'' he says, seizing the opportunity to check him out without the inevitable awkwardness of his nudity. His limbs are just nicely toned, skinny but powerful, not bulky from the tons of muscles. Just the way Law likes it.

''But they stick to me'' he whines, tugging at the sleeves a little.

''They're supposed to do that''

''But it's uncomfortable!''

''Stop complaining and put on the boots''

''No.'' Luffy says, tone carrying a finality with what Law doesn't even try to argue. He guesses Luffy will do like that – it's summer and people probably won't give a flying fuck about him being on bare feet.

He just sighs in defeat. ''Alright, no shoes then. Now get going.''

* * *

They agreed that Luffy will take him to Sabaody, more like Law agreed because he didn't really have any chance. According to the legends, Sabaody is the last town just before the Red Line, the town that marks the end of the world. It's where everything ends, supposedly – the existence of Sabaody had always been just a legend after all, the mysterious town

Law always thought it was presumably a little too far-fetched that the world has an end where it just stops existing overall, but he didn't know any better, never having been there to see it with his own eyes, and anyway, who was he to say that? People smarter than him said that it was a fact and so it was a fact, and he never felt the need to go on an adventure, put his head on the line just to prove them wrong and be able to say 'hey shitheads I was right and you were not' only to end up losing his head.

According to Luffy though, Sabaody is just the last town of the continent, the last place where the human species set foot, and over the Red Line there is an enormous ocean that doesn't have an end. He thinks that's far-fetched too.

'' We can see it, from up the sky'' he says, dreamily, the campfire painting orange lights on his face, casting protracted shadows with every motion he makes with his arms, imitating flying. '' When it's clear, and there's no clouds, if you spin long enough you can't even tell where's the water and the sky anymore!'' he says, twirling a bit while balancing on his tiptoes and nearly ending falling face-first on the ground. He manages to keep his balance though, and looks at Law after that, waiting for an answer.

Luffy looks so eager and hopeful that Law doesn't have the heart to tell him that the idea of spinning, or even flying doesn't sound appealing to him in the slightest. ''That must be really…great'' even he can feel the obvious lack of enthusiasm there, so he just adds '' You keep saying 'we'. Who are 'we'?''

''My tribe!'' he says, completely naturally, and although it was axiomatic that Luffy had to come from somewhere, from parents most likely, but hearing it is still rather unbelievable.

''And where do you live?'' he inquires further, albeit he isn't really sure if Luffy would be sharing enough to tell him that. There must be a reason that dragons keep themselves hidden from the human eyes, and he has yet to give Luffy a reason to trust him that much to tell him vital information like that.

''In Raftel'' Luffy replies easily, and that really catches Law's attention if it's even possible – he's been _drinking_ the dragon's words already whenever he accidentally hinted something about his heritage, knowing that he's one lucky bastard to have the opportunity to learn so much about the world. He's never going to get a chance as good as it is, he's well aware of that.

''You mean Raftel do exists?'' It shouldn't have caused him any surprise after almost everything he was taught had been shaken to the core, so it's beyond him why did he even ask such a foolish question; it just slipped out.

''Mhm.'' Luffy hums, seemingly starting to become bored by the conversation. Law supposes his attention span can only last for that long, or he just doesn't like explaining things that comes completely natural to him – that's pretty understandable.

Still, he presses, curiosity and desire to learn, to _know _burning him. ''What is it like?''

Luffy must sense something of him because he forces himself to concentrate on Law again. ''Well, it's big. Like big. And we don't have tight clothes like this'' he says, pulling the material on his arm to show his distaste. '' Our clothes are long and baggy and easy to move in. And we got lots of amazing food there, like the sea kings we fish from down, and the lambs and-''

He appreciates that Luffy's trying despite how uninterested he's, but he's too much of a glutton to stay off of the food topic – or maybe that's just an instinct in him. Animals put a lot of efforts to feed themselves, and maybe it's not the best way to try to understand him, but it'll do it for now. He tries to take the things into his hands before they get completely out of control.

''So, you're all in your human forms there?''

''Yeah'' Luffy nods '' the streets were built to be wide enough for us, but it's more comfortable like that''

''You said you fish sea kings. I assume it is true then that dragons and sea kings are in a constant war?''

'' Nah'' Luffy drawls, '' We don't fight them. They're weaker than us. We eat them. They're tasty ''

He once again wonders that just what kind of a _monster_ he has befriended there. Sea kings are the worst thing that can possibly happen to you on the sea – they're enormous and deadly, sinking ships as if they were toys. He's heard that the wealthiest can afford their meat once in a while, when one falls prey to the toughest sailors on the sea, but such luxurious things are only for the most privileged.

It doesn't take him a long time to realize what a shame is it that of all people –dragons-, the only resolution for him to go for information is Luffy. He likes his company, don't get him wrong, and Luffy was keen on telling him stories, the problem is that their priorities doesn't meet. Luffy has his head in the clouds – sometimes quite literally – and Law walks on the solid ground.

Luffy's interested in adventures, food and in things he deems fun, and in all honesty that fits his brash personality. Law is more on the rational side, especially interested in the medical field. He wanted to be a healer ever since he was a kid, following the step of his father, but things don't usually go in the way one plans them to.

He hopes that in Sabaody he will get the opportunity to study about anatomy and such – Luffy said people there relatively often get in contact with dragons. (Often there only means that it isn't unheard of.) Tales that aren't all about depicting Luffy's kind as evil creatures that kidnap princesses and steal treasures out of pure greediness tell that they're much wiser than humans – though what he has seen as far leaves him with some rightful doubts-, carrying ancient knowledge that hopefully rubbed off on the people there. It would be a nice way to restart his life.

He nags Luffy until he gets bored with him, trying to glean as much precious information out of him as possible, but sadly, the dragon soon becomes bored of him. Luffy kind of just plops down next to him at the fire and falls over, resting his head in Law's lap comfortably. Law recognizes the gesture; it's his way to comfort Law. He cradles his hands through Luffy's black mane, his fingers tangling in the coarse mess.

He can probably sense that what he has to offer to Law isn't enough to satisfy his thirst for knowledge and tries to make up for it, or he just wants to show affection, maybe just wants Law to pet him – he can't really tell it with Luffy. He settles with not trying to figure out what's going on in the dragon's mind, content with listening to the soft cracking of fire and the calming purring Luffy's emitting at the moment.

* * *

Luffy's off to chase down some animals – Law couldn't bring himself to care what is it this time-; he just hopes that he doesn't mark the poor thing out for a meal, or if he does, it's something big, of what there'd be left something for Law to cook too. He also prays that Luffy would not lack the mercy of killing the prey before starting to eat, it if he caught something at all.

The forest becomes less and less dense with each step he takes, always keeping an ear open for Luffy. He can hear him rustling – he's far from a stealthy person- , or occasionally his unique laugh. He found it odd at the beginning, maybe a little irritating even, but he grew to quite like it rather soon – it's carefree and honest, capable of lifting other people's mood as well. Just hearing it puts him at ease.

He sees stud horses grazing on the pasture, and also sees a town from afar. It would be nice to know how far their evil repute has gotten, he thinks, and his back vehemently protests against spending another night sleeping on the hard ground, but he also knows that their arrival to such a small, insignificant town would bring unwanted attention. They can't afford that.

''Luffy'' he calls, not even raising his tone. He knows it would be in vain; Luffy can perfectly hear him like this, if he isn't coming that's because he doesn't want.

The brushes rustle behind him as the dragon gets closer to him. 'Yeah?''

He turns to face the boy. '' There are our horses'' he says, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder.

''Horses? Why?'' Luffy asks, tilting his head.

''You didn't seriously think that we will go to the fucking end of the world on our feet, did you?''

The dragon just stares at him for what feels like minutes without blinking even once, and Law realizes that he indeed thought that. He's contemplating waving his hands in front of Luffy's face as he's still spacing out, but he snaps out of whatever stupor he was in before Law has a chance to actually do anything.

''Oh! You sit on them, right? I heard about that. It sounds funny!''

'' Ride them'' he corrects without putting any thought into it albeit he's aware that it's, no use; if Luffy decides on something, then he could tell him anything, could try to convince him in any way, it goes in on one ear and comes out on the other. As expected, he ignores him, and Law thinks it's ridiculous how he's getting used to that.

It could have been fun, to put it in Luffy's way of saying, if the horses hadn't been unreasonably terrified of Luffy. He could understand that if he was in his dragon form, because what creature wouldn't be terrified of a goddamn dragon, but he didn't expect that they can sense his being regardless of the appearance.

He personally would have just thought that Luffy was an eccentric, surprisingly attractive although borderline lunatic man, but nothing more than that.

They still managed to get two horses, even taking them to the wood was a success, so Law thinks it's going to be absolutely wonderful if they went through all the trouble for nothing; as the things are now Luffy can't ride them. He wonders if it was technically possible for the dragon to do that; the learning process of how to ride a horse properly is something that takes years – it can't be done in a few days on a horse he doesn't even know.

Not counting the fact that Luffy's in reality a carnivore and a predator of every breathing creature, they still don't even have an equipment – he'll manage somehow, but Luffy? Not by any chance. The more he thinks about it, the more impossible it seems.

''It isn't going to work, huh?'' he says, watching the animals as they begin to roughly tug the rope they're tied to a tree with as Luffy took a step in their direction.

Luffy doesn't reply, just keeps walking closer, tearing down a fistful of leaves from the tree above him on his way. He stops in front of the calmer horse – that doesn't look like it would rather smash its head against the tree than let Luffy go near him – and slowly reaches out to pet it. He coos and murmurs softly, comfortingly stroking its side, mindful of the potentially dangerous kicks the stallion does to keep him away.

After the horse calmed down more or less, Luffy reaches out his open palm with the leaves on it, offering it to the animal. It's pretty brave to just give any kind of plants to it, foolishly so as it could poison it, but he decides to trust Luffy for now.

Although hesitantly, the white stallion eats it, looking remarkably calmer than it was minutes ago, the nervous tail swishing is still present though. Luffy takes his hands to the head now, making the horse relax into his touch.

''Good'' he praises softly, and Law has a hard time believing that this is the same Luffy he came to know. While he's aware that even he can't always be all riled up, and also having been on the receiving end of his affectionate cuddling – and he did not move around much at that time-, but that comforting tone sounds off – Law would have sworn he wasn't one for talking, preferring the acting more than anything.

Getting its fellow to relax apparently had a good effect on the other horse as it calmed down too under Luffy's magic hands to the point where it's willing to bear his presence. It's a good progress; now they're left with two horses to take them to Sabaody. There's still one more problem left unsolved: his companion being completely clueless to how to do it.

His point seems to be proven true when Luffy turns to him and asks, in all sincerity. ''How do I get them to pick me up?''

* * *

** Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**A/N:** Alright, I'm not happy with this chapter at all. Like seriously. I got the first 2.5K words of it done in 5 days after the last update, and the last 700 words took two more weeks, but in the end I just cut it b/c it was a torture ._. Whatever. I hope you found it enjoyable! :)

Oh, and for the updates. I'll try my best to update faster, but as things are now, this story is just secondary b/c opbigbang is my priority now, I work on this mostly when I got bored with the other or need a break and write some fluff (that shit ain't all sweet), so this baby doesn't really get the attention she would deserve - it all goes to her little brother who grow bigger than her already. I'm a terrible mother OTL. Well, I'll try to get one update done every month until April, after that I'll aim an update every two weeks but I'm not making any promises just yet.

**reviews: **

** .sun** : I'm glad you liked it! :D The LawLu fandom needs a lot more kind of AUs :3 Luffy is really the easiest to put into any role, but I find him the hardest to write. I mean, his character is so complex and well-developed, but he's so simple minded and unpredictable at the same time. Hell yeah do reviews motivate me! :D

**PaulieMickeyJ**: Dragons just make everything a tad better! You know, I don't blame you for that. Like there is so many amazing story out there with so much potential abandoned - it's like when a talented and potential orphan child doesn't get the chance to succeed on life. It makes me so sad. I'm glad you liked it! :D

**Me**: I'm glad you liked it :D

**Bluebird42**: First of all I'm glad you like the story so far! :D I sent you a PM a bit back but I'm not sure if you have seen it? Could you be a little more specific please?

**Out-thereinparadise:** I'm glad you liked this! :D Well, I used 'they' deliberately, as a gender neutral pronoun - I've seen it used before this way so I guessed it was correct. I started with 'it' but I wanted to show that Law thinks more of Luffy than an animal. Who wouldn't respect a dragon anyway? I surely would ;) I'll keep it in mind though for the future :)

**MealdWine**: Our tastes are very similar as it seems! I've been searching for stories with historical settings but there's a serious lack of them :C You're very welcome and I'm glad you liked it! :D

**AuthenticAussie:** Well, I almost pity Law too - I feel like a cruel person for putting him through so much surprises. But he can take it, can't he? :D We'll see where I am going! :D

**See you next time:3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

He blinks once, twice to make sure he's heard it right. Nothing indicates the opposite so he decides to answer. '' They won't pick you up. You have to climb on them – that's why we use saddles. Also because it's more comfortable that way.''

''Oh'' he nods. ''But we don't have one, do we?''

''That's the problem there, but getting saddles are easier than getting horses. We have to manage without that though, at least until we get to the next town.'' Would be a little obvious if two strangers purchased two saddles the day two horses went missing, wouldn't it? Just a little, really.

''So how do I get on it?''

'' You stay off of them for a while'' he says, walking over to greet the horse properly, patting him. He puts his two palms on the back of it, experimentally adding some of his weight.

He swings his leg over its back when he's sure that it won't run off in the critical moment, mounting it. He reaches out an open palm for Luffy to take it, and when the dragon takes it, Law pulls him up so that he sits behind him.

''We won't go fast but you might want to hold on to me tight – falling off of a horse ain't pretty.'' he says casually, feeling a pair of skinny yet unreasonably strong arms around him.

It feels nice, having Luffy's arms wrapped unnecessarily tight around his waist – true to his word, the horse isn't even galloping, only trotting- , along with his nose poking his spine through the fabric of his surcoat below where his forehead is pressed against Law's back. It could be fairy-tale like, were he not an oath breaker knight or were Luffy not a dragon, gender be damned as it is, but he'll settle with sappy for now.

Love and the other shit are not really his thing, really, albeit he's begun question that after sporadically appearing, uncharacteristically romantic thoughts - that are no doubt tied to the sudden appearance of Luffy in his life - wormed themselves into his head. He can't even bring himself to be bothered by his newfound corniness, that is when he isn't absorbed into his mental list of 'why not to fall in love with a giant fucking lizard'.

He wouldn't though, change a thing about that warm body nicely pressed against his back, even if it's still the middle of summer and boiling hot there. He allows himself to have the moment, which is, as it turns out the right thing to do.

* * *

''We should stop here'' Law says, sliding down of the horse and walking over to help Luffy down.

They've been working on Luffy's riding skills in the past few days, weeks maybe, who knows? Law surely not. The point is, that they've made quite a good progress as Luffy can ride just fine, without a saddle Law must add, although he must be put on the back of the horse first, and would probably spend the night there if he wasn't helped down.

Or he would just jump down and scare the poor horse off - the animals are still a bit reluctant towards Luffy, but their initial fear has been reduced to only trying to take off when Luffy makes any threatening move, like jumping suddenly while walking next to them. (That still means more frequent freak-outs than Law would prefer.)

They camp out before the sun begins to set, leaving enough time to collect firewood and get everything settled by the time night falls. The scenery around them gradually changed, is still changing- it's a bit rougher now, less and less trees are seen and the drier everything seems.

He leaves the horses on a loose rope so that they can walk around a bit and graze enough and he also makes sure they get more water as a compensation for the hardships they were put through. He noticed that they have difficulties coping with the changes as they are nearing Alabasta, he has really taken pity to them when he saw them sweltering under the cruel ray of sun.

They're suffering now, he knows that and he's also aware that they should be replaced with camels soon if they're going to cross the desert. Albeit he doesn't like that idea one bit, if Luffy's taking him into the right direction and Sabaody is really that way, it really can't be helped.

Too bad he can't send a camel instead of himself.

It's in the middle of the night when he's awaken, he can't really tell by what, he just somehow knows that something is off. His body's wide awake but his mind has yet to catch up, though something urges him to come to his senses already, scolding him for being so slow.

The fire is out and Luffy's sleeping on his stomach, which admittedly isn't one of the most comfortable positions, but it worked out for the past weeks so he doubts that it would have started bothering him now and disturb his sleep. He looks around, eyes adjusting to the night only lit by the stars and once they do, his body shots up and Luffy's head hits the ground.

The rope lays discarded on the ground, the knot untied and no horses are in sight. Luffy emerges, looking like he's simmering and Law presumes that he's indignant at the harsh method he used to wake him up. He'll make it up to him later, he vows to himself before hopping on his feet.

''Why are you-'' Luffy begins, voice raised but he's cut off by Law.

''Shh'' he hisses, raising his index finger to his lips. For once, Luffy actually listens and stays silent.

He can't hear rustling and that's far from promising. He looks at Luffy, to see if he caught a whiff or anything clue of the whereabouts of their horses. The dragon's deep in thought, obviously concentrating, eyes fixed on something Law can't see, his posture rigid, frozen in the position his body was in the moment his brain began to function again.

Law has the feeling that if he was in his dragon form, his tail would be sweeping the ground by now. Whatever he senses, it can't be good – Luffy's just too easy-going for his own good, nonchalant even, not many things get him tick like that. It's a new side of him and Law knows that it may not be the best idea to break his concentration, but he can't wait more.

''Well?''

'' They're there'' Luffy answers, tone so low that it's barely above a growl.

It takes him a moment to click into place just who he refers to, and that's the exact moment he feels crippling fear crawling on him. He left Kikoku in Dressrosa, Luffy's injured and Law's completely defenseless. Running is a cowardly thing, but only cowards live to tell tales. He swears to himself to take a fight head-on once the circumstances favors him.

He composes himself as fast as he can, taking a deep breath that he hopes isn't near as loud as it feels to him. ''How many are they?''

'' Not too much. About 10-15. '' Luffy replies completely naturally, like a dozen of armed crusaders were nothing. To him, they probably were, and Law could take them too were his damned sword with him.

He turns his head to the direction Luffy's looking at in a futile attempt to see anything, only watching Luffy's face from the corner of his eyes waiting for a reply when he asks, '' Can you take them out?''

Luffy shakes his head. '' I've gotten unused to fight in this form and my other form is too big for this cleaning''

_Your wings_, Law adds mentally. They must hurt. '' I left my sword in Dressrosa'' he says, moving up and swiftly packing what little belongings they had. A flint, a wooden vessel and a leather flask is all worth mentioning.

Luffy doesn't answer and Law asks again. ''The horses?''

'' With them, probably. I think it's their smell, but all horses smell roughly the same''

Law can agree with him on that.

''Are we going to run?'' Luffy continues, and Law pauses to think.

'' That'd be too loud. We can't see a thing – well, _I_ can't see a thing. We have to keep the noise level at bait. There's a chance they have yet to notice us''

''That's boring'' Luffy pouts, earning a fierce glare from Law.

'' Don't you dare to' make it fun' '' he warns, reaching for Luffy's hand anyway. ''Lead the way.''

Luffy looks a bit surprised at the contact and by the fact that it was Law who initiated it, but fortunately he doesn't comment on it. Not that it would have mattered – Law has solely tactical reasons for that. Luffy's eyes adapted to the dark a lot better than his own. It's just a happenstance that he kind of enjoys it - it's warm, calloused against his skin and fits in Law's hand perfectly.

* * *

Luck is on their side that they reach Alabasta without too many obstacles. They didn't even have to cross the desert as, as it turned out, the city itself does that for them, being located on the river-bank of the river that runs through the desert. Law isn't particularly interested in learning more at the moment about the geography of Alabasta, it's more than enough for him.

It's in the afternoon when they arrive. Although the sun started its daily journey towards West on the horizon, it's still at its peak, shining brightly at the world. They have been padding the road all night, haven't caught any sleep at all after waking up, and haven't eaten either which brought a tantrum on Law's head – Luffy isn't in good terms with skipping meals.

They're both tired, beyond tired – exhausted but not sleepy yet. It's too early to sleep anyway. They decide to look around a bit after Law booked them a room in a neat-looking inn. They eat, and much to Law's dismay Luffy's table manners are even worse compared to when they eat in the open air.

They might not have the opportunity to pick food in the middle of a fucking wood, so they eat whatever they have, but at least Luffy doesn't have the opportunity to grab food from other plates either, just to try them.

Don't get Law wrong, he's all too used to Luffy's void of etiquette, that he has yet to be introduced to utensils and has to be fought to wash his hands before eating - he can't tell the same about other customers though.

Fuck them, he thinks as he gives up on trying to fight the low chuckle down when a noblewomen stands up, scandalized after a particularly barbaric stunt from Luffy's part – literally _licking_ the plate clear – , dragging her husband while she's at it, and Luffy just eagerly reaches over their booth and finishes her half-eaten meal.

The expression on her face as she turns back, presumably to send another condescending look into their direction, is priceless in his opinion, the honest astonishment mixed with disgust as she finds Luffy crawling towards the food she paid for. He can practically see as the gears in her head turn and she imagines having Luffy climb over her. He thinks it's hilarious, but has better manners than to openly laugh.

He diverts his attention back to their meal after the women leaves and Luffy finishes the food on the other table, to see if there's anything left on theirs.

There's only one chicken leg left, and Law notices that Luffy's eyes flicker over that too. Law's full by now, but his hands shoot out for it, just to get on Luffy's nerves a bit. He's a second faster than Luffy, who looks devastated and a bit angry at the turns of events.

He wiggles the meat in front of his mouth a bit, grinning as Luffy sports his best puppy-eyes and pout at him. He looks good enough to eat, right after lunch, mind you.

''Just teasing. Here'' he says, offering the food to Luffy by holding the end of the bone. He expects the dragon to take out of his hand or something, not to _eat_ it from his hand.

Law blinks, baffled that Luffy actually ate the half of the bone too. ''Thank good my hand wasn't there''' he mutters. Seriously, feeding a horse is less dangerous than feeding Luffy.

''Thanks Torao!'' Luffy beams, leaning towards Law.

His breath hitches as they're only inches away from each other. Luffy has his eyes closed so Law follows his example, feeling the anticipation in every fiber of his body. This is the moment he's been waiting for.

Has he? Since when has he been waiting to be...

Luffy rubs their noses together affectionately then sits back and begins looking for more food.

…kissed.

Law opens his eyes after a few moments, dumbfounded, and feeling like an idiot with a tint of disappointment. The gesture was no doubt adorable, and Luffy obviously had no intention on teasing him, but it wasn't enough. He expected a real kiss, not an eskimo one, damn it.

It's probably for the best, as they have attracted just too much attention already, and the nose rubbing could barely be counted as something normal people do. Faggots end burning, though at the point where you're already running from the church with a dragon it really doesn't matter, he supposes. At least he is going to have a box seat in hell.

He doesn't even understand why he is so upset on having not been kissed anyway.

When it dawns on him, that he actually really likes Luffy, even beyond the 'friend but would take for a spin' category, he's even more upset.

* * *

The streets are crowded, vendors, merchants, customers and travelers all over the place, bumping into each other so the way they subtly keep touching each other isn't noticeable. He's only talking about small touches there and there, their arms or the back of their hands brushing together more often that it would be necessary, things like that.

They're in Katorea District, that's mostly renowned for its perfume, and true to that, the air carries the smell of different colognes. It's a bit cloying at first, but nothing that couldn't be used to, for him at least. He isn't so sure about Luffy, although he doesn't seem bothered while he talks Law's ear off about how much he heard of human sweets and how awesome they sound.

He's kind of spacing out, not having a sweet tooth or a particular interest in food, so when Luffy suddenly stops Law doesn't even notice it at first, only after he's a few step ahead of the dragon. He turns back and finds Luffy sniffing the air, head tilted back for a better access.

''What is it?'' he asks, touching Luffy's elbow to snap him out of his momentary stupor.

'' This smell'' Luffy mumbles, deep in thought and for a moment Law feels uneasy. Were the crusaders on their tail again? He thought they lost them in the forest. ''It's…''

His brain reels, different scenarios playing of how they were found out, what to do now, how to escape.'' … honey… ''

Everything stops then, his eye twitches as he understand the meaning of the words. Of course it's food again. There he was the fool who actually believed that Luffy can forget about food for a few hours. His right hand reaches out and slaps Luffy on the nape before he even registers what he does, and Luffy yelps indignantly at that, probably not having the slightest clue that he nearly gave Law a heart attack.

He lets out a sigh, both relieved and frustrated - they're safe and Luffy's an idiot.

He looks around, wondering where the honey could be. It could be some sweet, or it could be some really heavy perfume too. He decides that if it's the former, then he might treat Luffy with one, even if he doesn't really deserve it after nearly giving Law a heart attack. Law has yet to make up for waking him up so roughly though, so he thinks it's settled then.

Downtown they really do find a vendor with sweets and Luffy instantly gets hooked up with a bar of honeycomb. Law buys two, giving one to his favorite dragon and keeping the spare in his pocket, in case he will have to bribe said favorite dragon later. Food is the easiest way to appease him, that was the first thing he learned about Luffy.

It's new to see Luffy eating something for more than two minutes, and it's been already like five minutes since he got his hand on the sweet. It's almost frightening that he eats something like normal people do – actually leaving time for the honeycomb to melt is a pretty big accomplishment on Luffy's part.

That may be due the fact that it gets into the tooth easily if you chew it, and once it's there it's really irritating to get out, but he isn't about to spoil any celebration. If anything, he hopes that next time they eat out in public they won't have every single person's eyes on them because of Luffy's lack of manners, even if the reactions are kind of funny, that is, if you aren't embarrassed quickly.

The sun at last begins to set and they sit on a bench to watch it, and stay until the orange lit sky slowly turns dark, into dusk. Luffy's leaning on his side, munching on the second piece of honeycomb while keeping Law warm, and Law has his left arm wrapped around Luffy's shoulder loosely.

They're silent, and the milling crowd is quieting now, less and less people are on the streets for what he's thankful for. He doesn't like crowds, he's always easily irritated from being pushed around and touched by strangers. They doesn't need an audience anyway as the act all lovey-dovey, or as close to it as he can get with Luffy. The dragon probably doesn't have the slightest clue about 'love' in human terms.

''Torao''

There goes the silence, Law thinks, smiling inwardly. Of course it's Luffy that can't keep his mouth shut, who else would it be. He may sound snarky but his comment lacks the edge – it was a wonder anyway that his dearest dragon stayed silent for so long. A few more minutes and Law would have grown worried.

''Hmm?''

Luffy shuffles next to him, turning so that he's crouching on the bench, and leans towards him in the same way he did a few hours ago. It's different though, he can't exactly pinpoint what, and perhaps it's just the atmosphere, or that he tilted his head slightly to the side and that the melted honeycomb glistens on his slightly parted lips.

His heartbeat quickens, his fingers itch to touch Luffy, cup his face or grab his arms, shoulders, waist, ass - _whatever,_ just have contact-, and he doesn't know what to do. He isn't about to make a fool out of himself again, yet his eyelids flutter close on their own accord.

* * *

**A/N: **Yaay I managed to update in March ^^ Nothing really happened here, but I hope you liked it. This chapter was more for character development. There will be a bit more action in next chapter :3 Also I lowered the rating to T, for now. I'm not sure if it's going to go up.

**Oh! And. I'm looking for a beta, not for this story but for the OP Bigbang one. It's a LawLu story too (what a surprise) and I'm not sure if I can tell more about it before the posting. It has some...darker parts in it. And rated M, for a good reason. If anyone's interested in being my beta please PM me and I'll say more about it :)**

**And some shameless self-advertising before I get to the reviews: the above mentioned story is coming on the 14th April :D**

**Reviews:**

**Paulie MickeyJ:** Luffy can do anything and he'll still be adorable, I think. He's so hopeless, forever the obvious and Law's so hopelessly in love with him.

**under . that . sun:** I was honestly worried that people won't like the squirrel-part, because I can be really, really, disgustingly morbid, but I just couldn't leave that out. I try to make it as realistic as I can even if it's a fantasy story, I'm glad the effort isn't in vain ^^ Worry not, there will be 10+ chapters to this story I think, it's becoming bigger and bigger as I think about it x.x There's still a lot more Law has to learn about dragons and a lot that Luffy has to learn about humans ;)

PS: I hope I got your name well this time x.x

**Guest: **I'm glad you liked it! :D

**LostFairyMantic: **Yess dragon AU-s are so rare and I don't understand why? I mean, c'mon people, dragons, don't you love dragons? Who doesn't love dragons? You 're flattering me, I hope I won't disappoint you :)


	5. Chapter 5

''What the hell?'' he spits, bitter with disappointment as Luffy leaves him high and dry again. Deep down he knows that he shouldn't do this, that he doesn't have the right to be angry without having any promise said between them, but he feels the way Luffy acted was quite the lead on in itself without any spoken word.

He's too gone with anger fueled by suppressed sexual frustration to care about the hurt look on Luffy's face. The dragon is taken aback, leans away from Law, he clearly doesn't have the slightest clue what he's done wrong. Of course he doesn't, Law thinks, beyond irritated.

What does he know? He doesn't know shit about anything, yet acts so confident all the damn time. It pisses him off too. ''You don't have to kiss me, I don't give a fuck if you don't, just don't fucking mess with my head! ''

''Kiss you?'' the dragon blinks, perplexed. He obviously had no intention to do so, Law thinks, actually feeling the sting of being so bluntly rejected.

He doesn't say anything to that, but his expression might have changed, because Luffy next to him squirms, shifts to look into his gray eyes but he doesn't want that. Doesn't want to give away anything. He's rebuilding his protecting walls that Luffy has managed to break down once.

Still, what comes out of the dragon's mouth next has Law's head snapped into his direction.

''What's a kiss?'' Luffy asks, tilting his head in genuine confusion.

Now it's Law's turn to be flabbergasted yet again. It's really becoming a routine. ''What?''

''What's a kiss? You're mad because I didn't do that to you. I can't do it if you don't tell me what it is!''

Law blinks, not expecting this answer at all. He isn't even angry anymore, how could he be when Luffy honestly had no idea how misleading his actions were, the knight feels humiliated instead. He just made a fool out of himself again, and he can't blame it on Luffy either.

But he's glad too, at least a little bit. It wasn't a rejection, after all.

''Nevermind, I shouldn't have snapped at you'' he apologizes and tries to change the subject at the same time. He doesn't particularly want to look Luffy in the eye, he isn't even sure if he could. He's lucky if his face isn't all red by now, but that may be just a futile wish.

'' Torao, tell me! I don't want you to be angry with me!''

''I'm not angry, okay? I just assumed you knew it, I mean, it's very basic for us humans, and I didn't consider the differences between our cultures. Just leave the matter at it, okay?''

Suddenly he has Luffy in a very close proximity, with only a few inches distance between them. Law's eyes trails down to Luffy's mouth automatically, his longing gaze lingering on the honey coated lips. Luffy shifts a bit, breaking Law's nice view of his mouth so that the taller male is forced to waken from his stupor.

He directs his gaze back to Luffy's eyes before he could do something stupid. ''What are you doing?''

Luffy's eyes shine with determination, and Law knows that he doesn't really stand a chance against that, really. He doesn't think of himself as a weak-willed man, no, he's pretty damn stubborn himself, it's just that Luffy's easily the most pigheaded creature he's ever had the pleasure to meet. '' I'm trying to kiss you!''

Law snorts, amusement leaking through his sour mood. '' You don't even know what's a kiss let alone how to do it''

Luffy's puffed cheeks tells Law that his favorite dragon indeed forgot to think it over, not that it comes as a surprise. What comes as a surprise is his next question that's seemingly aimed to change topic. ''Why do humans kiss?''

Law blinks, his brows puckering as he thinks about it. Explaining it might be more complicated than one would expect, not to mention at least mildly awkward. It could still be worse, had Luffy for example asked about sex. Now that's something Law would under no circumstances be willing to talk about, but he sees no harm in kissing.

'' Well, people kiss for a whole lot of reasons, and every kiss has a different meaning... a kiss on the hand means respect, on the forehead it means caring, on the cheek it can be a friendly gesture, on the lips, be it simple or deep, indicates romantic feelings… basically, the only common thing is that you like the person you're kissing.'' he says, brows furrowed in concentration to make sure he doesn't end up telling Luffy something that will backfire later on.

Sure, he's dying to taste Luffy's lips and snog the living day out of him, but only after he's made sure they're on the same page. Being the lovesick fool he's turned into is bad enough, he does not need disappointment befalling on him in addition. A broken heart makes things a little bit of difficult when two travel together.

He fails to notice how the dragon's eyes lit up.

There's something slick against his lips, the sensation tingling and his daydreaming comes to an immediate end as he realizes that Luffy's licking his lips. His tongue breaches Law's mouth, and just when the knight thinks that he's going to get kissed properly, the boy pulls back.

He's sitting dumbfounded for a moment, his brain reeling to process the expressed boldness before his hands shoot forward to pull Luffy back, smashing their lips together. Law's tongue darts forward, slipping through the seam of Luffy's mouth, the small, squeak-like sound the dragon lets out sending a wave of lust right into the tattooed man's groin.

Their first kiss more of snogging, really, there's nothing chaste or tentative, it's borderline making-out at the very first go. Luffy gets the hang of kissing quickly, his tongue catching up to Law's, some work here and there will definitely make him an excellent kisser, or so Law thinks as their tongues brushes against each other's.

Only the few stray coherent thought prevents Law from pushing Luffy down on the bench and having his way with him, that they're still out in the street when they can be seen at any given moment being one of them.

He breaks the kiss, but can't stop himself from stealing one or two, maybe three smaller kisses, and much to his delight, each one of them is returned, albeit clumsily, but the intention is what matters to him. He looks straight into Luffy's face, who seems dazed.

''What was that for?'' Law asks, praying to the god he thought he's stopped believing in that Luffy at least understood the meaning of this all.

''You said people kiss when they like each other. And I like you, Torao'' he replies easily, like he was talking about the weather and not confessing, and that confuses Law a bit. But the dragon's lips are curled up too, so Law really hopes that he himself isn't the only one that feels this ridiculous giddiness and an urge to hug random people on the street.

Maybe there's a glimmer of hope for his feelings to be requited, although there are cultural differences and what ifs to be taken into account. He'll deal with them later, he decides, and will take this moment to be happy about the big revelation.

''Well, I'm not indifferent to you either..'' Law says, and Luffy looks at him with blank eyes for a few moments before what Law's said occurs to him. Instantly, he dives into the knight's chest, squirming until he's sitting on his lap. The dragon nuzzles his cheek against the taller man's, giving out an inhumanly, high-pitched purr-like sound, and hearing that, the only thing that comes to Law's mind is fucking _adorable_, even more so when Luffy seems to remember something.

His movements halt and he leans back before he reaches out to cup Law's face, his fingertips buried in Law's sideburns, and he kisses Law briefly, lovingly. Then they just look deep into each other's eyes like the cheesy fuckers they are, when the knight's common sense comes back knocking on his brain.

He sighs, his hand coming up to rest on top of Luffy's, taking it into his own, pulling the appendage down and helps him to his feet.

'' We should head back'' the knight says, his fingers curling around boy's thin wrist. It's less intimate than holding hands, but it still allows connection while not being frowned upon. After all, they might just be trying not to lose each other, in the currently non-existent crowd, rather than being an all lovey-dovey new gay couple, he thinks while biting his lower lip to stop the grin that wants to spread across his face.

There's still the recent memory burned into his mind, memories of lips against lips, of hot breath on his mouth, of throaty sounds engulfed by each other's mouth, there's the distant taste of Luffy, the faint moist feeling on his lips, and there are Luffy's plumped, used lips that tell about what they've done. A smile finds its way to his face regardless of his efforts.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**A/N: This is exactly what it seems, lazy asshole author updating a chapter half of the usual length after being a few months late. But look! *points at chapter* They kissed! *runs while reader is distracted***

**I know I promised more action, but I kinda had a writer's block because I couldn't decide which route should I take, and I haven't decided it either, but I had half of the chapter written and didn't want to make you wait even more soo.. here.**

**under . that . sun : They kissed. Probably not the way you expected, but hell yeah they did kiss! A nice wish indeed. I'd too be jealous if someone had seen a dragon and I did not :D Which language is your 'second foreign language', if I may call it that ( that's what we call it in my native tongue but I have no idea about English)? **

**Pauile MickeyJ: We'll see about that lemon :D I still don't have too much confidence in my lemons OTL **

**Son of Whitebeard: glad you do! :D**

**Poyochin: Yay for dragons and yay for reviews! I hope I can live up to your expectations. **


	6. Chapter 6

Cuddling is always good, but it's a whole deal better when you're doing it in a comfy bed. Well, it would be a slight exaggeration to call the motel beds comfortable, but it's still somewhat better than the hard ground, he supposes. Albeit the ground does not have stains of unknown origin… and that's when Law wills that train of thought to an abrupt stop. He is not about to ruin such a peaceful morning with the lack of basic hygiene. Who cares anyway, when he's got, _they_'ve got way bigger problem than filthy sheets, however unappealing the former may be.

Like the fact that they should be on their way to Sabaody, or well, to anywhere else. Not pretending to be newlyweds on honeymoon.

But running can wait, too, because when the world is at its best with his lover pressed against him, nothing seems urgent enough to make him move

Luffy's purring lazily into his ear, the sound vibrating through him pleasantly. He smiles at his dragon, and he's so smitten and such a sap that were he in just a slightly foul mood, he'd have already made himself vomit. He thinks about yesterday's kisses, sweet and hot and full of love, and his heartbeat gains speed while his chest tightens with untold feelings. It's scary, but isn't necessarily a bad thing. It's just grand, new to him, something that defies logic and makes his heart ache and has him giddy and ridiculous, but it's still somehow good.

Good in the way that the world has never felt better than it is with Luffy in his arm, with his lips pressed against Law's, with his fingers slipped between his own tattooed ones. And that's what makes it frightening too, because the higher you are the bigger your fall will be.

Unconsciously, his grip tightens, and sleepy, black eyes blink at him, confused mostly, but a bit concerned too. Lips open to ask, "Torao?" in a raspy, just woke-up tone. Choosing not to answer verbally, Law just dips his head down, going for a kiss but changes his mind. That just wouldn't do, his gut tells him. Kissing only have a deep meaning in his culture, not in Luffy's. And he wants to convey his feelings to Luffy, so he'll do this in _his_ way.

He brushes his nose against Luffy's, a little awkwardly, but as Luffy goes from initially rigid to lax, then pulls him for a kiss he thinks it's fine. That it's a success. And the dragon's eyes twinkle with happiness, deep and sincere and beautiful and beyond words, and at that exact moment Law knows that he's in _love_. And consequently, in deep shit too, because being in love with Luffy can only bring trouble on his head. But fuck if he gives a damn about it.

He doesn't care because he honestly can't remember the last time he felt so content with his life.

* * *

After a closer inspection of himself in the mirror, Law recoils in horror when he notices that his goatee has slowly but surely grown into an ugly, unkempt beard. He's noticed that his skin itched sometimes, and the stubble felt rough against his hand, but this slovenliness is foreign to him. Why didn't Luffy tell him how shitty he looked all this time? How come he even had the gusto to kiss Law like that?

''I thought you're doing that on purpose'' Luffy replies easily, blinking in confusion when Law comes forward with his question a bit more indignant he's originally planned. It's easy for Luffy, not having to deal with any more hair than he has on the top of his head. It's understandable, that he doesn't need hair when he has scales in his true form, but the knight has to wonder: then why have hair in this form at all?

The first thing Law does, after the new but certainly welcomed routine of morning kisses and cuddles and breakfast is to go find a barber. While he's not stupid enough to not realize that he should not be worrying about such insignificant details when they're being pursued, he just can't help it. He looks ridiculous, long stubble starting under his cheekbone finishing in his trademark goatee. Almost like an actual goat, what the hell. So he'll let his vanity win this round, big deal. He can be the irrational one at times, too.

Luffy accompanies him, of course. He's gotten _clingy_. And by clingy Law means he sticks like a limpet. Truthfully, he'd rather not leave him without supervision, god knows only what hazardous thoughts would appear in that overly impulsive mind of his. So he has Luffy in an appropriate proximity, but naturally, he doesn't let his favorite dragon to do PDA as he pleases. It doesn't help that the little rascal doesn't have the word 'discretion' in his vocabulary, nor does he respect anything along the lines of 'boundaries' and 'personal space'.

And even if he knew about these things, the tattooed man still doubts that he would give a damn. He just not the type to condemn to social norms, or to care about what others think of him. And, of course, there's still the fact that they're from different species. Cultural differences aren't easy to overcome, but differences between species? He isn't sure what they can do about that. Sure, he is trying, and Luffy must be trying, in his own way, too, but at times he just seems to find humans… ridiculous. It leaves Law vaguely uncomfortable.

The boy is fascinated with everything concerning humans, and he takes every opportunity to see 'what funny thing they're up to'. The knight isn't sure if he feels miffed or amused – likely a mixture of both – that through the eyes of a dragon how strange humans seem. Then again, he supposes that is fair like that – it's not like he doesn't find Luffy's habits odd, animalistic even. His infatuation with Luffy isn't always enough to completely suppress stray thoughts along the lines of 'beast' or 'animal', however terrible is it to think about his lover like that.

And usually, just as if the dragon had an ability to read Law's thoughts, Luffy gifts him with a brilliant smile full of trust and innocence, and then he feels guilty. But those thoughts must be okay, or not okay but natural. Must be one of those unnecessarily mean thoughts that are eerily similar to what social norms decree, to what you're supposed to think despite what you actually think. After all, Law would not harbor romantic feelings for him if he really thought that Luffy was just a savage, would he?

He doesn't have the opportunity to answer himself as they arrive to the barber's. The dragon nearly bounces around in excitement, but what for, the knight doesn't understand.

''It's an adventure'', Luffy says, but how could getting a haircut be one remains a mystery to Law.

* * *

It does turn, to be one, for Luffy at least. A pretty boring one at that. The dragon attempts to sneak away, but he's so fucking clumsy that Law doesn't even need the mirror in front of him to tell about his intentions.

''And where are you going?'' he asks, with a warm towel pressed against his face. The long stubble was already trimmed, now it's time to soften the hairs. The barber works fast, there are no chit-chats, he doesn't pry, and Law's grateful for that. He doesn't like unnecessary talks, and would rather not engage in conversations beyond the necessary _how long you want it to be_. Though his constant humming and foot tapping gets on the knight's nerve.

He noticed as they were waiting that his lover fidgeted way too much, likely having to force himself to stay in one place. The first few minutes spent in the salon were awkward for all of them, even for the previous client, as Luffy had been watching intently with huge eyes the barber work. Despite the awkwardness, Law almost found himself chuckling. It had to be nerve-straining, working wordlessly while someone stares at you from the other side of the room.

Still, the man said nothing about it. His body language didn't change at all, he kept his rhythmic movements. It was a bit like as if he was dancing, doing ballet perhaps. Law found it odd, still finds the man odd in general. But he isn't one to judge, not with his companion.

When the dragon got too annoying, the barber's hands twitched. He was probably thinking about cutting Luffy up, Law assumes, and Law honestly can't blame him for it. There's no harm to it, until he doesn't act on his violent impulses.

''Just to… piss. Yeah, just I'm just going to piss'' Luffy lies, and Law blinks. He's seen bad liars, but it certainly tops everything. The dragon can't even look into his direction, let alone into his eyes, and for fuck's sake, his hands are trembling so noticeably Law would have to be blind to not notice it.

''Is that so?'' he drawls. '' You're not planning to wander off when you're done, are you?"

''N-no!''

''Luffy.''

''…. Okay.'' The boy says, resigned. '' I'm going to explore.''

The reply is instant, spoken in a firm voice. ''No.''

''Yes.'' Luffy says, voice hard. Determined. Which means it's no use to fight, because he'll do whatever he wants anyway. It'd only attract unnecessary attention.

Law sighs. ''Just…don't get in trouble. You can do that?''

The dragons face lights up, and without any further words, he's out of the building.

* * *

Letting Luffy loose was not a good idea, he thinks bitterly while running for his life, and wistfully wonders about how their day could have turned out. The naïve fool he is dared to hope to spend at least this day in peace, resting a bit and generally romancing around with Luffy, but since when does anything go as he plans with his dearest around? That's right, it never did, it does not, and it never will, most likely. Certainly not in the foreseeable future.

While Luffy's sincerity and straightforwardness is endearing in a lot of situations, there should be a limit to it. What he's getting at, that while morals and telling the truth are valuable qualities, that little thing called survival instinct should also take part in making decisions and should also filter what comes out of one's mouth.

What happens with Luffy though, that his filter is either broken or doesn't exist at all.

It's just basic common sense, in Law's opinion, that you shouldn't steal if you don't have to, unless you can pull it off without being caught. Now, if you are stupid enough to steal and get caught, then please don't fucking tell the vendor you stole from that you can't work to compensate the damage you made because you currently have crusaders on your tail.

If you still chose to do all this, do not wonder if you happen to be killed – it's just, you know, how natural selection works.

And the theory would apply, nice and square, and the knight would merely cast a condescending look at the fool, if the knight himself didn't happen to be in love with a certain fool. Dragon, more precisely. Maybe flying is to blame, all that time spent in the sky must have damaged his brain. That shit can't be healthy, anyway.

So he curses his luck, Luffy, dragons in general, his damned feelings and whatever comes to mind. But mostly his feelings. Fucking love and all the shit that comes with it. The person he used to be roughly until three months ago would laugh and spit him in his damned face for what has he become, for letting himself be dragged into the pace of the storm known as Luffy.

* * *

They're lucky, so very, very lucky, when after turning on a corner, the barber waits for them. He tells them to follow him, and they do, through the alleys, into the protective walls of the building. God bless the man, seriously, for making Law look like a decent human being, and for saving their asses, of course. Not that they really needed it, because they could have lose their pursuers themselves, but he isn't complaining, he isn't. This just makes shit a whole lot easier.

He has to wonder though, what made the man help them. Surely he and Law didn't bond over some deep, meaningful conversation, as no such thing as even a friendly chat took place, so it makes the knight a bit suspicious. Call him paranoid, but he doesn't think anyone would help them selflessly after their status as heathens has been outed. Not without hoping to gain something from it.

He voices his doubts, and Luffy looks at him like he was the biggest piece of ungrateful shit the world has ever seen. Law promptly ignores him.

''Stop kidding me!" the man yells, and Law nearly takes a step back in surprise at the suddenness of it. '' You paid me more than I normally earn in 3 days! Un, deux, trois,-ah.. what was it, four times the amount you were supposed to pay!'' the man says, yanking his thumb in the direction of the stool that has a small pile of coins in it. ''What do you take me for thinking I won't be helping a friend, hmm?''

Law blanches – it is indeed a lot of money he hastily put there, and it was totally unintentional. He just heard the shouting from outside, and by now he has a built in Luffy-sensor, so he knew, fucking knew that his dearest was in trouble. He was right. So he just ran out, but had first paid like the gentleman he was. It was a small fortune he left here.

Now it makes sense that the barber's helping them.

Money isn't an issue for him, most of the time, really, he isn't fond of flamboyance and too much luxury, so he has more money he can deal with. But the thing is, said money isn't with him at the moment – he had only taken enough with him to travel comfortable, alone. If only he had taken more when he was summoned… but then again, normally it'd have been enough to cover one trip or two.

He couldn't have possibly known how that fateful meeting with Doflamingo would end. And quite possibly, if anyone told him about the outcome, or about dragons and all the supposedly not existing crap, he'd have checked for fever or ask if the person has had recently eaten mushrooms.

''You can leave through the Western gates'' the man continues, gaining Law's attention. He really should learn the man's name, somehow, without offending him. Their fate is kind of at the hands of his mercy, after all. He's sure the man has introduced himself before, but he just… didn't care much to listen. Luffy's rubbing off on him, maybe. Ah, but he should blame everything on him, should he?

Speaking of him, Luffy's… preoccupied with something at the moment, rubbing his belly as if he was trying to soothe the raging hunger. Nevermind that they had breakfast like two hours ago. He blinks, realizing that he's been spacing out again. It's a bad developing habit; he can only hope the barber didn't say anything important, because he can't really count on his dragon to recite it. He probably thinks Law's listening, anyway.

''I suggest you stay here and lay low for a few days.''

Law nods, because that makes sense. The whole town is on alert now, and they doesn't want to cause any more ruckus than they already have. Well _he_ doesn't want to, but Luffy might think otherwise. He probably doesn't give a flying fucks about that. Like he enjoys leaving chaos behind.

And that's why Law's making the major decisions, or so he'd like to think.

'' I understand where are you coming from, but we have to decline. We're in hurry to get… somewhere, and we already wasted too much time here.''

The barber hums, seemingly giving up on making them stay. Law can't blame him. He got free money and he doesn't have to house fugitives either – a pretty good deal indeed. Even so, he seems to be deep in thought. The knight can't really explain it, but it feels as if he really…cares about them. Even beyond being paid. What a weird man…

''I'll accompany you.'' The man says, and it sounds final.

* * *

Maybe they should have waited as the barber – Bon Clay – told them to. Law learnt his name, as Luffy had no qualms about asking him. The barber didn't seem offended at them not remembering his name, he even became a good friend of with Luffy. The boy even told Bon Clay about being a dragon, and that he and Law were 'mates', for fuck's sake! The knight's a bit uneasy about that – while the man doesn't seem like a threat, Law's not a very trusting person. He doesn't give out his trust for free.

They don't get very far when a guard notices them, only two street in the direction they're headed. They hide in an alley, not even daring to breathe as the guards run past them. They hear the voices of lots of men, boots meeting the ground in loud trampling. It seems like they're the mice now, in a game of cats and mice.

Law massages the bridge of his nose, trying to come up with a good strategy. They can't go anywhere, there are only houses across the street, with all windows hastily closed at the command of 'get them', and there's square where they'd surely be caught or shot dead, and a church. Now that almost makes him laugh, the irony of it. Under normal circumstances criminals can seek asylum in churches, but what if the church is the enemy itself?

On the other hand… who would think of looking for them there?

They tiptoe further into the alley. The streets are still safer than the being out in the open.

What they didn't expect is, to find a couple making out. The lovebirds let go of each other immediately, and much to Law's surprise, they turn out to be two women. One of them has long, straight blue hair, and she's dressed in a nun's garb. The other has long hair too, but it's wavy and fierce red. Her clothes are rather revealing too – she sport a cleavage no decent women is supposed to. Not like Law cares per see, with his lack of interest in women, he just found the stark contrast between the two of them worthy of mention.

The redhead pulls a knife on them, which is a very interesting first reaction. It talks about experience.

She isn't afraid of using it either, her threatening tone reveals. ''What do you want?''

''We? We're just leaving!'' Luffy says, cheerful. It's weird, how easygoing he's about this. Luffy's exceptional at picking up the change in people's mood, and seeing them for what they're worth. He's a good judge of character. There must be something about this girl that's out of ordinary.

Still, he isn't about to put his head on the line to find it out, so he clamps his hand over Luffy's mouth, pulling the boy into his chest to stop him from struggling. ''Idiot!'' he chides.

Their antics end when Bon Clay sputters. '' Stop kidding me! Vi-Vivi?! The daughter of the bishop? And the Cat Burglar?!''

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Phew. Can't believe it's done. And the story's actually cooperating now, so while I had this written yesterday night (couldn't sleep until it was out of my system), today I had a free class and I wrote ~500 words for the next chapter. Finally getting somewhere with this story, maybe.**

**Sorry for taking so long again. It's been so long that I actually forgot how do I even update or upload files on FF /shot. **

**Also how about a slight Nami/Vivi? No? Well, it's only for the next chappy and maybe for one more, and that'll be it, I promise. I'm not very fond of fics that include too many ships either, especially when I don't care for said ships e.e**

**Reviews: **

**Paulie MickeyJ: I'm glad you liked it! :D It may be a little overdue, but I'm still sorry for your lost stories, though you have probably rewritten them by now. And there'll be smut, I decided, though it may be not very detailed. (and there might be a little drama around it but shh.)**

**poyochin: Yes yes, it's alive and kicking! I'm glad you liked it :33 **

**under . that . sun: I'm glad you liked it! :D also hope I managed to get your name right. ****guess I should have known.  
****я тоже учу русский язык!  
****I didn't want to be _too_ mean to Law (that's for later hehe.) The cutest couple ever, yes, I agree. they're so perfect together! **

**Leska: I'm doing that, I'm doing. Bear with me for being slow please?**

**koalaiscool: You're making me blush, dammit. Here's the update :3 I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**86fran: Well, technically this story should be my priority since I'm not working on anything else but well. I have no excuses for being lazy. Yes, I guess you could say it's a fantasy world, but magic is mostly hidden from people. :3 I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**That's it, I guess. Now I'm off to have lunch. Or dinner, because it 5pm. I cooked good food, curry, but it took so long that meanwhile a drank a lot of tea and tasted the food a few times and now when it's done and it's in front of me and I'm not hungry! So annoying. **

**I'm feeling very talkative now, hehe. Hope ya' guys will be talkative too :3 Just saying, reviews are a pretty good way to guilt-trip me into updating *is totally not hinting anything***


End file.
